


Walking in Solidarity

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Could be read as romantic, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Sad and Happy, Writing Exercise, pre sonadow, sonci is angsty about being a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Sonic saved the world, it was expected of him, and he did it with a smile.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Kudos: 35





	Walking in Solidarity

The only reminder of the party faded in the distance with the faint cheers and hollers of its attendants. He prayed that his absence would be forgotten in the commotion but something told him he was relaxing on borrowed time. 

It was strange to think that Sonic the hedgehog was walking away from a party, and it was strange to think that he was doing it with Shadow. Only this was much more of a common occurrence than he let on. 

Sonic was good at what he did, being flashy, spreading hope, saving the world. It was expected of him. It was his obligation. Save the world once and now precedent was set. 

And he wasn’t one to complain, he performed unbridled acts of heroism with a thousand-watt smile and a witty catchphrase. That was the hero of Mobius, the perfect picture of altruism, the unbreakable, unshakable, Sonic the hedgehog. 

But when the day was over and the doors were closed the weight would seem so heavy. You would never know since that smile never faltered and his energy seemed endless but the burden of the world’s fate on your shoulders never failed to permeate in the front of his mind, nipping at his heels and slowly dragging him down to its level. 

So he walked away from the party, the gracious hero turned his back and walked away. It was something in the faces smiling back at him knowing their life depended on him that made him feel unsettled. He knew better than anyone else that at any moment their lives could be on the line so a cherry celebration of their recent victory, a mere battle in the war only served to exhaust him. A soul in a constant search for some semblance of stability only found it in the one who walks beside him. 

Shadow knew how it felt to carry a burden. The title of the Ultimate lifeform wasn’t without strings attached. He vowed his life to the promise to protect the planet and to grant its inhabitants a chance at happiness. 

It weighed on him too, but he didn’t bother to hide it. He let his anger, his exhaustion, his frustration at the life that was chosen for him represent each itself in every scowl. The pressure of his existence encompassed his entire demeanor.

Sonic didn’t have to save Shadow, he couldn’t save Shadow. They sat lonely in a league of their own. 

As the saying goes, adversity makes strange bedfellows. So they walk in reticence under the pale moonlight as it illuminated their coats. Finding serenity in each other amidst the relentless strain that encompassed them. 

They walked slowly and silently, in mutual respect and solidarity, bracing for what life had in store for them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those one-shots I write instead of sleeping on a school night :) Groundbreaking discoveries sequel coming out tomorrow if you read it.


End file.
